


Challenge Accepted

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wanted to wipe that knowing grin right off of Mako’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because [Senpai](http://comincloser.tumblr.com) had a tag.

Sometimes he wanted to wipe that knowing grin right off of Mako’s face.  

 

Like right now.  He hadn’t slept well in days because of those damn dreams.  Dreams he had only mentioned once, months ago, but he could still remember that gleam that had entered those green eyes.  That moment of challenge he had seen.  He wasn’t sure if that challenge had meant that Makoto would allow it or that he simply wanted to see Rin try it.  To see how far Rin was willing to take it.  There were weeks where he completely put it out of his mind and then he’d catch that gleam in Mako’s eyes and those eyes would follow him into his dreams  - like last night - and when he woke up he was frustrated.  

Heat pooled somewhere near his stomach and his blood pooled somewhere a little lower as the echoes of Mako’s cries of pleasure and the ghosts of his flushed cheeks beneath Rin clung to him as he groaned awake.  A gentle hand brushed across his chest and he glared at the man laying next to him.

"Trouble sleeping, Rin?"  The question was innocent.  The tone of voice was innocent.  But that damn grin and those cunning eyes were far from it and in that instant Rin knew.  Mako wanted him to try it.  He wanted to see what Rin would do to him, how far Rin could go.  Rin found himself rolling over on top of Mako before he could think about it too much.  Makoto was the thinker.  Rin tended to live more on instincts.

"I think you know the answer to that, Makoto."  The content hum he got as he slid his hands under Makoto’s shirt made him smile.  Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips and tweaked his nipple, earning a muffled groan at his touch.

"That dream again?"  Warm hands rubbed his back and edged his shirt up as Makoto murmured against his lips.  He sat up and stripped off his shirt and then urged Makoto to do the same, catching him in another kiss before he could lay back down.  Planting kisses along his neck and shoulders Rin ran his hands down Makoto’s chest and stomach, teasing at the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Mhmm."  He hummed as he slid his tongue over one nipple and then the other as Makoto ran his hands along Rin’s spine and shoulders.  Fingers dug into his shoulder when he nipped at Makoto’s chest and he grinned up at the heavy look in Makoto’s eyes.

"So you finally gonna do something about it?"  There was that challenge again but it was the first time he had actually heard Makoto say the words.  It was all the encouragement he needed and he felt a growl sound in his throat as he pressed his lips against Makoto’s.  He swept his tongue along Makoto’s smile and for a second he could have sworn he could taste the satisfaction in that grin.  Maybe this was all part of his lover’s plan.  But he didn’t care anymore because Makoto was his now.

Running his hands along Makoto, feeling the larger man shift and squirm and sigh under his touches, Rin wondered if these were the kind of feelings Makoto got when he was holding Rin like this.  A sense of power and contentment as Makoto tensed under his touch, sliding his hands along Rin’s arms or chest but happy to let Rin control the situation.  He kissed his way down Makoto’s chest and slid his fingers under his pajamas and underwear, sliding them off with the other’s help.  He ran an appreciative finger along Makoto’s hips and circled his cock with a teasing touch.  Seeing him twitch at the gentle touch he smiled.  This was already so much better than his dreams.  The heat of Makoto’s skin felt different than usual, more intense as he rubbed his hands along his thighs and stomach.  Every twinge and hitched breath sent a shock of awareness through his body.

Makoto bucked in surprise as Rin ran his tongue along his thigh, nipping lightly and turning the skin red.

"And you tease me about being sensitive?"  He pressed a kiss just above the red spot and let his fingers wander up and down Makoto’s other thigh.  Reaching high enough to almost brush his erection before skimming back away.  He wasn’t sure if Makoto let out a chuckle or a groan when he finally wrapped his fingers around his erection, thumb brushing at the tip.  A few gentle strokes and his hand was already slick.  "Somebody’s enjoying this."  His mouth replaced his hands and he would have grinned at the way Makoto’s hands gripped his hair and the groan that slipped out if his mouth wasn’t occupied.

"Hopefully I’m not the only one enjoying it."  Makoto’s voice was rough and inquiring as Rin bobbed up and down and it took every ounce of willpower Rin had not to finish him off right then and there.  Instead he slipped Makoto out of his mouth, wiping absently at the drool on his chin, and gently ran a hand up his thigh, urging his legs apart.  He dropped his cheek on Makoto’s thigh and smiled up at him.

"Yeah?"  After the briefest of hesitation he returned the smile, handing Rin the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer.

"Yeah."

The bottle of lube was soon forgotten, along with the nervousness and timidity that had slipped over both of them when Rin slid a slick finger cautiously along Makoto’s entrance.  As he slid a second finger in he bent forward and took Makoto’s hand in his free one.  Makoto squeezed his hand with a groan as Rin twisted and rubbed his fingers around gently, eventually slipping a third finger in.

"Rin."  Makoto’s needy voice and flushed cheeks caused a flare of heat to rush through his body and he gulped as Makoto clenched around his fingers.  So much better than his dream.  The whimper Makoto let out when he slipped his fingers from him made him twitch and he grabbed blindly for the bottle of lube as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a greedy kiss.

"How do you want to do this?"  Rin muttered against Makoto’s cheek as he prepared himself, shivering at the coolness of the lube.  The first time they had done it Makoto had flipped onto his back and let Rin lower himself onto him, setting the pace.  Rin wanted to be in Makoto badly but he knew first hand that making the other person comfortable was the most important thing.

"Like this is fine."  He huffed out, running his large hands along Rin’s arms and back.  Rin sat up and Makoto slid himself down the bed a little, helping get himself into position.  As he rested himself against Makoto’s hole he looked up, checking again that this was really happening.  The challenge in his eyes was still there, clouded a little by his lust but still strong.  They both groaned as they slid together and Rin was surprised by how easily he entered.  Seeing Makoto beneath him like this sent a surge of awareness through Rin.  The bright green eyes half closed.  Olive brown hair a sweaty mess.  Cheeks flushed and chest covered with kiss marks.  This man was truly his and he was loving every moment of it.  "Rin."  Makoto’s voice was unsteady and he pressed his knees against Rin’s side.  "I think I’ll be okay if you move."

It was all the encouragement he needed.  Makoto’s warmth enveloped him as he sank all the way into him, causing them both to groan again.  Even his dreams, as vivid and detailed as they had been, couldn’t compare to this.  Feeling Makoto tensing around him after only a few thrusts he knew neither of them would last long.  So he lost himself in the sensations.  Mako’s large hands digging into the sheets.  Their heavy, uneven breaths.  The wet noises their bodies made as they met and separated.  The whine of need Mako let out when Rin wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts as best as he could.  He could hear his blood pounding in his ears as he neared his peak.  Makoto’s breath stopped for a moment as shudders racked his body and a satisfied moan slipped out as they subsided.  The sticky warmth seeping through his fingers and that moan sent Rin over and his fingers dug into Makoto’s skin, almost bruising him as he climaxed.  After he regained his senses a little he gingerly pulled out of Makoto and slumped down onto his chest, sighing contently when Mako’s arms wrapped around him.  He didn’t care that they were both sticky and sweaty.  All he cared about was the feeling of Mako’s skin under his cheek, the way his arms shook a little, and listening to Mako’s heart racing as their breathing slowed.

"Rin."  

"Mako."  He glanced up and shook his head with a smile.  Sometimes he wanted to wipe that grin off Makoto’s face.  But not this time.


End file.
